


Just a City Boy

by laurenroo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drunk Avengers, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenroo/pseuds/laurenroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's team bonding night and Phil gets a little bit... gooey feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a City Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, which I am sure will be apparent. All mistakes are my own and I apologize now. If there is anything too horrid, let me know. I apologize for the ending. I wasn't sure how to end it so I'm sorry if it seems kind of abrupt.

Phil should have known this was a bad idea. Here he was, sitting in this rundown, sketchy bar, drinking some cheap ass beer, wondering where he had gone wrong. 

Then again, he would never pass up the chance to hear his boyfriend sing. 

When Tony had suggested they go to a bar for team bonding night, Agent Coulson and Captain Rogers had quickly shot him down. But then Clint had to shoot off about that new old karaoke bar. It was a dive bar and had introduced karaoke night twice a week to try and bring in new revenue. Thor, who had never heard of karaoke, quickly inserted his two cents, proclaiming he must “try this strange midguardian custom,” as he might excel most quickly at it.

Once arriving at the bar, Clint and Tony had challenged each other to a drinking contest, quickly ending in two very drunk, flirtatious, slurring avengers. Once Clint began to get clingy, Phil had sent him off in search of more alcohol, knowing he would make his way towards the stage. 

Its not that Phil is embarrassed by his relationship with Clint, it’s just that, well, they weren’t really public. Sure, the team new, they had to know. They all heard what went on in their room. Clint and Phil were the best-kept, worst secret in all of SHIELD. 

The bar had been sitting in relative silent for the better part of 5 minutes, just the mindless chatter of drunken patrons to lull Phil’s thoughts. But then, the music started, quiet yet clear, and Phil knew. This was Clint’s song. 

Clint’s velvety smooth voice rang out over the crowd, drunk college girls flinging themselves at his feet, singing along and swaying their hips. “Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere.” As the words rang out, Tony came stumbling towards the table, falling into Steve’s waiting arms. Tony nudged Phil with his elbow and winked when Phil glared over at him. 

“A singer in a smoky room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume.” Phil got lost in the song, entranced by the movement of Clint’s body as he seemed to turn to liquid, easy flowing silky hips sinfully swaying to the rhythm. His voiced filled the room and Phil had the sudden urge to barge onto the stage and drag Clint away. To claim him. To make sure all of those squealing girls knew exactly whom Clint belonged to, knew he was spoken for. Phil was brought out of his jealousy by Clint’s next line. “Working hard to get my ‘Phil’, everybody wants a thrill.” This was their own little joke. Every time Clint chose this song (at least once a month) he would sing out this line as loud and strong as he could, making sure to wink at phil. 

Phil knew it was cheesy. The first time Clint sang that line he had nearly died of embarrassment, sinking lower and lower into his chair, trying to slide off and, hopefully, into a hole that he would never have to crawl out of. But now, Phil looked forward to these nights. As embarrassing as Clint could be, as much of a pain in the ass he sometimes was, Phil loved him more than words could compare. 

Because in all reality, all was right with the world, and in the end, he got to come home to Clint. And that's pretty much all that mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is basically fluff, which I usually don't write. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Written in about 20 minutes late at night so... be gentle. Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
